


The Final Moments of a King

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, light dies, or nah actually idek if this would count as angst but yeah, the relationship tags are a lie theres not actually any romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: L's expression is solemn as usual as he makes eye contact with Light. However, his normally apathetic-looking eyes convey such hatred, such malice, that Light has to look away and focus on other things, like how L’s shaggy raven hair sticks up in every direction and contrasts with his smooth ivory skin, or how he's dressed in his usual attire of a baggy shirt and jeans that hang off of his thin frame, or how his thin, spidery fingers are wrapped around the chord that will activate a guillotine—the one that will end Light's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so about the very unclear "rules" of this AU of sorts: Light is a king and all the main characters are somehow alive. That's pretty much it. Although, I'm playing with the idea of going back to this and making it a dream or delusion of Light's.
> 
> Anyway, apologies in advance for how poor the writing is for this.

Light’s hands are bound behind his back as he's led up a flight of stairs by two strong men with solemn faces. However, Light does not act like a submissive prisoner in the slightest; he holds his head high and marches, his gaze steely and condescending as ever.

When they reach the top step, the door is opened by one of the guards standing in front of it. Light and the men leading him step out onto one of the many balconies of his castle, which overlooks a massive crowd that is gathered in his courtyard. The people are all there for different reasons—some to watch a murderer be punished, some to see a ruthless tyrant be executed, some to watch their God sacrifice himself for the greater good. None see Light as what he is: an eighteen-year-old boy whose life is being ended over the egregious mistake of having the audacity to pick up a notebook he found.

He's able to pick out Misa’s face out of the crowd. She's standing at the very front in a gorgeous black gothic dress, surrounded by guards that make sure everyone stays at least five feet away from her. She's bawling in the most unladylike manner, her black eye makeup smeared and and running down her face along with her tears. Light feels no remorse, but instead is rather disgusted by her lack of composure.

He moves on and examines the rest of the crowd instead of concentrating on this stupid girl, and ends up focusing on two children that are also being guarded. Everyone else present is over the age of sixteen, but the younger of these two looks as if he's only ten. His tousled curly white hair makes it seem as if he only just got out of bed, a theory which is supported by his pajama shirt and baggy pants. He's holding hands with the older boy—are they brothers?—who has long blond hair that falls to his shoulders and appears to be about fourteen. He holds himself tall and proud, contrasting with the younger boy’s bad posture. He's dressed in a leather vest and black skinny jeans, calling attention to his lean but muscular physique. His icy blue eyes convey utmost hatred as he shouts foul things at Light, but his brother simply stands there looking almost bored.

Light is nudged forward, and he locks eyes with his executioner.

L.

His expression is solemn as usual as he makes eye contact with Light. However, his normally apathetic-looking eyes convey such hatred, such malice, that Light has to look away and focus on other things, like how L’s shaggy raven hair sticks up in every direction and contrasts with his smooth ivory skin, or how he's dressed in his usual attire of a baggy shirt and jeans that hang off of his thin frame, or how his thin, spidery fingers are wrapped around the chord that will activate a guillotine—the one that will end Light's eyes.

“Light Yagami, is there anything that you would like to say to your people before you die?” Light is asked by L in his quiet-but-loud manner of speaking.

Instead of speaking, however, Light takes this opportunity to scan the crowd once more. He's able to locate his family easily—they're also surrounded by guards. His parents are both there, but his near-catatonic younger sister was left at home. His father looks utterly disappointed in Light as he half-heartedly comforts his sobbing wife. Light remembers what Soichiro had told him the last time they had met: “You are not my son. I have no son.” His mother had just wept.

“Yagami, I repeat: Is there anything you wish to say?” L says impatiently. Light just continues to pick out familiar faces in the crowd: there's Teru Mikami, who's been allowed out of his jail cell temporarily under surveillance so that he could witness the death of his God; there's Kiyomi Takada, who somehow managed to avoid getting in any trouble; there's Shuichi Aizawa, who helped lead to Light’s capture; there's Hitoshi Demegawa, who was a devout worshipper of Light… The list goes on and on.

“Light!” L repeats, raising his voice and jolting the younger man back into reality.

Light hesitates before nodding and saying regally, “Yes, there is something I'd like to tell my subjects, actually.”

At this, quiet is called, and after a moment it's so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Light takes a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and launching into his speech. “Ladies, and gentlemen… I would like to inform you all that I was not wrong in my ways. What I did had to be done! You all saw the effects! I made crime nearly non-existent! I seeked out vengeance for those who could not accomplish it themselves! I punished evildoers! _I became Justice!”_ He raves on like this for a good ten minutes until he ends his declamation with a promise that all the people who assist with this execution will burn in Hell.

When he finishes, his finale is met with a roar. The noise has still not died down when Light has his head positioned under the blade.

“Any last words?” L asks casually, as if he's offering Light a sweet.

“Yes. Fuck you, L,” Light hisses malevolently. A vicious fire burns in his eyes.

L nods disappointedly and pulls the rope he's had in his hands for the past half hour. The blade swishes down, and Light Yagami is no more.


End file.
